We'll Light the Fire, and Make Love in the Flames
by MellyMeliza
Summary: I did what I had to, to win." I just shook my head. No. He loved me. I wasn’t just a trade. I was Blair Waldorf. Remember Chuck? I’m Blair Waldorf, and you love me...
1. Prologue: What We Already Know

**Hello.**

**So...About Episode 17 of Season 3. That was a tough episode for Chair shippers, me being one myself. **

**And this is going to sound horrible, but I loved it. It showed Chuck and Blair stripped to the bone. I dont hate Chuck. And Im not going to stop shipping Chair. If anything, I love them all the more now. **

**But about this fic. Its going to be multichaptered, and I actually do intend on finishing this one. (Unlike my other GG fic. Sorry bout that one guys.) **

**Its basically going to show Chuck trying to redeem himself with Blair. But since he's Chuck Bass ('nough said), hes going to be doing it in his own flawed ways. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy. And theres plenty more to come. (and its deffinately going to be longer.)**

**Oh! One more thing. I do want this fic to be a really... _passionate _fic, (If you catch my drift) but Im kind of young, so bare with me if I dont go into too much detail about things in the future. **

* * *

_I'll seek you out, _

_Flay you alive._

_One more word and you won't survive..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~(Eyes on Fire - Blue Foundation) ~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Prologue: What We Already Know**

I don't remember leaving Jack at the penthouse.

I don't remember the drive home.

I don't even remember walking into the lobby.

I was carried by dread all the way to my demise. All the way to Chuck.

He spoke, and Ice shot down my entire body, down to my soul.

"Home so soon?" He said in a muted voice. He spoke with the smugness he used when he caught someone in one of his traps. He didn't even have to say whatever he said next, I already knew his answer. His eyes stayed transfixed on the floor, even as I approached.

"Please tell me Jack was lying." He can save me. One little word I need from him to save me.

_Please say Jack was wrong._

"You wouldn't betray me like that…"

_Please save me. I love you._

His tongue was as sharp as always. "Me betray you?" He laughed harshly. "_You're the one who just came from seeing my uncle."_

A fire built inside me. How dare he pin this on me! Couldn't he see I did this all for him? Everything I did was for him.

"I went there for you. Because I thought it was the only way to save your hotel."

He took a breath, playing the situation in his mind. Always playing, this was always a game to him. He cast his eyes downward again as I spoke.

"I would have done anything to help you. All you had to do was _ask._"

Chuck shook his head. He already had thought this through, and that sickened me. "If I asked, it wouldn't have worked. You would have been too willing and when Jack came to you he would have known we had been working together. I did what I had to, to win."

"No."

I just shook my head. No. He loved me. I wasn't just a trade. I was Blair Waldorf. Remember Chuck? I'm Blair Waldorf, and you love me…

"I can't let my feelings, cost me all that I've built. "

Always the insecurities. What about me? You hold me, Chuck. Remember the talk we had in the hospital? You hold me.

"All I ever did was love you…" His poker face never even faltered.

And then, He finally remembered…

"The worst thing I ever did, the darkest thought I ever had, You said you would stand by me through anything. This Blair, is anything."

And I remembered too. I remember that you aren't just Chuck. You're Chuck Bass.

"I never thought that the worst thing you'd ever do would be to _me._" I choked out through the tears.

"_You _went out there on _your _own-"

Enough! The flesh of my hand connected with the flesh of his face, and a smacking sound could be heard down the hall. How many time I've touched that face with nothing but love. How could this have gone so far. I felt so sick.

His face didn't move from the position my hand left it in. From the red hot venom I felt coursing though me, Im surprised my hand didn't leave a hand shaped hole in his face. I wish it would have. So that he would remember always, that I hated Chuck Bass more in that second than I ever did or would.

His eyes watered. Good. I'm glad it hurt. I hope it hurt so much you actually jump off a roof this time. I wont be there to you save. You weren't there for me.

"Goodbye Chuck." I have nothing left in me to say. Nothing left in me. But just enough to get me up stairs to my room.

I tear the dress off me, and run to my old friend.

The cool white porcelain comforts me as I throw up all his words and all the truths Ive been forced to bare tonight.

_Goodbye Chuck Bass. _


	2. Punishment is my Middle Name

**Hey Guys. **

**I feel like I have to update as much as possible before Monday. I feel like I have to redeem Chuck before its too late. Well, actually, more like add understanding as to what he did.**

**Expect another update tomorrow or the following day. **

**I want to get to a certain scene by monday, but I dont think its possible...**

**Enough talking! :) Go read. **

* * *

_A turning tide, lovers at a great divide. _

_Why'd you laugh? When I know that you hurt inside._

_And why'd you say? _

_'Its just another day. Nothing in my way..."_

_(Nothing in My Way - Keane)_

"Miss Blair! A Mr. Nate for you!" Dorota hollered from downstairs. I had fallen asleep on the tile of my bathroom floor, my arms used as a headrest. Why Nate was here, I wasn't sure, but I really didn't feel like finding out. "Miss Blair!" Dorota called again. I sighed. No getting out of this one.

"Just a minute!" I called back. I sighed again, this time in resolution. I had planned to spend my day sleeping and watching Charade with Ben and Jerry.

I stood up and looked myself in the mirror. Ew. My hair is in disarray from sleep, and my make up was smeared by my tears. Just because I felt like dirt, doesn't mean I had to look like I'd been _rolling around_ in it. I washed my face and ran a brush through my hair. I was presentable in record Waldorf time.

Just in time too, for my door was knocked on by Nate. I was sitting on my bed in my thin white robe when he entered.

An epiphany finally occurred to me as to why Nate was here: Chuck probably sent him.

"Great. He sent Good Cop." I quipped out sarcastically in my monotone voice.

Nate chuckled. "Chuck didn't send me."

"Serena?"

"Look,"- Jackpot. - "We're concerned about our best friends. Whatever he did, I'm sure you can find a suitable punishment for him." If only there was. If only you knew.

"There is no punishment for what he did." I whispered.

He walked till he stood at the foot of my bed, and sat down. "You're Blair Waldorf. Punishment is your middle name." He laughed.

I was feeling sick again. I stared at the Charade DVD cover and wished nothing more than to be watching it now instead of having this discussion with my Ex-Boyfriend's Best Friend, who is also, my Ex-Boyfriend.

"Just tell me what happened."

I wanted to hurl it all on him if I was going to be subjected to this. I wanted to rid myself of this again like I had last night. I wanted to throw up the whole situation on Nate. Let's see him try to clean up this mess.

"I can't tell anyone. It's too awful." I tried to swallow the word vomit coming up.

"There's no such thing as too awful between friends."

I snapped my face towards his, the venom from last night coursing through me again. Nothing too awful between friends? How's whoring your girlfriend to your uncle for a hotel nothing awful between friends?

"We don't judge remember?" Ugh, I was beginning to hate that word. Nate continued. "We can forgive anything." No. Stop. Don't ever say 'remember' and 'anything' to me ever again.

I looked down. There was no stopping the word vomit now.

"You can't tell anyone, especially not Serena." I warned him gravely.

"I promise."

I shook my head in defeat. "What did Chuck tell you about how he got his hotel back?"

"He didn't. He just said '_Money solves everything'_." He breathed out a laugh a looked at me.

That Basstard. Of course, Heaven forbid Chuck Bass be accountable for _anything._ I wanted to soil his name. I wanted to strip Chuck of everything he ever had. I looked at Nate straight in the eye, and told him what Chuck Bass was too afraid to say.

"He didn't use money. He used me. As a trade."

Nate laughed. I gave him a deathly serious look, telling him that I was being anything but comical.

"Come on. No way." He said, not wanting to believe that his "best friend" was capable of such a thing.

"He set me up to sleep with Jack in exchange for his beloved empire." His face fell, the truth finally settling in. Saying it out loud made it feel like I was reliving the moment. Now I wanted to actually vomit on Nate. "Now do you see why I couldn't tell anyone?"

Nate turned his stunned face away from mine. Good thing too, for tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"_Oh my god…"_ Nate whispered incredulously.

The silence that followed after felt like years of Chuck repeating every last word from last night. But when Nate finally spoke, he spoke with the venom I had felt not so long ago.

"I say you punish him." I looked at him sharply. I'd never Nate use such a tone. "He used you to get his empire back. I say you take it back. Worm your way back into his arms, and take the empire. Take his heart while you're at it."

Hah. Chuck Bass having a heart. Funny.

I gave Nate a wicked look and stared at my DVD cover again. He was right. I was Blair Waldorf.

"Punishment isn't just my middle name, Archibald. It's my legend. So tell my more about this plan of yours…"

* * *

After Nate had left, I became obsessed with plotting Chuck's downfall. It all began in just a few days at Dorota's wedding. How Ironic, I thought.

I painted my nails a dark blood red, and chose my dress. It matched the colors of my nails perfectly and hugged my body in a way Chuck wouldn't be able to resist. Not to mention the fact that it had a plunging neckline that accentuated my neck- Chuck's weakness.

I wanted to look murderous.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. Serena walked through with all her ignorance trailing behind her.

"Hey B." She said shutting the door and coming to lie on my bed. "Where've you been?"

"Oh you know…Here and There." I provided vaguely. Serena's face fell as she looked around the room. A gold sparkle caught her eye and she jumped off the bed and bounded to the edge of my dresser. She bent down to retrieve the sparkly object and came back up with the golden dress I had worn to Jack's place. In my depression, I had neglected to tidy my room and my dress was left on the floor forgotten unlike the memories it brought along with it.

"The dress! You bought it!" She smiled. "Oh B! Put it on! I didn't get to see you wear it." She smiled so warmly at me I wanted to tell her everything, just so her face would fall.

"No." I stated firmly.

"Come on, Blair!" She just wouldn't stop.

"I said No, Serena!" I yelled, losing my temper.

She went back to the bed and lied down. Her happiness sucked immediately from her. She was in listener mode now.

"I'm sorry, S. I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

"Things that bad with Chuck? What's going on anyways?" I wish I could tell her everything, not to take her sunshine away this time, but because I needed my best friend.

"It's just…fight-We're fighting." I shake my head, trying my best to lie "You and Nate are lucky. No games, no lies…" Serena's face turned cold abruptly, but I didn't even feel like asking what was wrong between them.

"I just wish…I just wish…I wish summer wasn't over." I ended lamely. "Everything was so perfect over the summer. Chuck was so wonderful. And now…" The lump started to form in my throat. "I don't know what I'm going to do without him. I love him so much." I cried into her arms until I tired myself out.

The last thing I remember is Serena kissing my forehead and shutting the door.


	3. Commencing Operation Backlash Bass

**Have you guys seen the sneek peaks for this coming Monday's episode?? Its madness! I'm so excited for it. I haven't been this excited for Gossip Girl since last season's finale. **

**Some of the lines in here are actually from one of the sneek peaks, and some lines from the promo. But only a few lines.**

**Anyways, Just needed to get this chapter out before the episode airs and I hope you're happy with the chapter, because you guys intimidate me. Haha. :)**

* * *

_...And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all.  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always.  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom,  
Everything is wrong.  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone,  
cause i was there when you said forever and always..._

_(Forever and Always [Piano Version] - Taylor Swift)  
_

Today's the big day.

Dorota's wedding is today, and so is the beginning of Operation Backlash Bass. My red dress was in place with not a single wrinkle on it, and my heels perfectly polished. My game face was at its best. Everything was ready, and Chuck was going to be a piece of cake. It won't take too much for that horny bastard to give me the world the way I was looking.

"Dorota! Don't wash the dishes you'll ruin your nails!" I heard my mother scold from down stairs.

I followed the noise down the stairs. What awaited me at the foot of the stairs was a perfect picture. The wedding scene looked stunning. Though, thus was to be expect for me and the wedding planner had doted on it endlessly. This day needed to be perfect for Dorota.

The main hall was a dream. There were white roses and lilies lining the aisle all the way to the front where the most beautiful white lilies gathered and sprung open in glory. They were made for a wedding.

I walked down the aisle letting my fingers graze the flowers until I reached the front where the wedding would take place. I closed my eyes and tried imagine a wedding even grander than this one. That would be my wedding.

I open my eyes, ready to walk to the kitchen to ask if help was needed, but when I opened my eyes I saw Chuck at the end of the aisle staring at me with a peculiar expression on his face. I couldn't move. I could hardly even breathe, all thoughts of the plan momentarily erased by the sight of him. I needed to get out of here and clear my head if I was going to be bringing a Bass to his knees.

"_Blair…_" Was all that escaped his lips. He looked like he could hardly breathe too. He stared at me as I half ran down the aisle.

Chuck broke out of his trace when I walked right past him in a hurry to escape. He tried to grab my wrist and his hand brushed mine, causing me to pull my hand to my chest as if I'd been burned.

"Blair…" He whispered again.

"Didn't your father ever tell you not to touch what isn't yours?" I snapped. I took a deep breath to regain composure and give him the coldest look I could muster. "Let's just get through this wedding. The sooner it's over, the sooner I won't have to put up with you."

All part of the plan, I told myself. Playing hard to get was something Chuck and I knew well. He would come crawling to me any moment.

I all but ran to the kitchen.

"Oh good, you're up." My mother sighed in relief. "Can you get Dorota dressed and ready to go? Her make up hasn't even been done and her hair is a complete disaster!"

Dorota rolled her eyes. "It was long night."

I smirked at her as I led her away from the criticism.

"I can guess what had you up all night. "

She blushed and turned her head. I laughed at her reaction.

After hours of beauty work and polish cussing, Dorota was looking amazing in her beautiful white lacey wedding dress and veil. Her hair was down and curled with a tiara on top.

I took a step back to admire the work the professionals had done.

"Vanya is going to drop dead when he sees you." I grinned at her, but she gave me a serious look.

"Miss Blair, take it back! No bad luck on wedding day."

My smiled faltered. "Sorry."

She smiled at me now. "Thank you Miss Blair. I know you look even better on your wedding day with Mr. Chuck." It was my turn to give her a serious look.

"Yeah." I mumbled, my stomach churning at the memory of seeing Chuck at the beginning of the aisle this morning.

My mother burst through the doors of my bedroom and did a double take when she saw Dorota. "My, my Dorota! You look absolutely gorgeous!" She beamed.

Perfect distraction. I pulled my best fake smile and went to stand next to my mother.

"Well, let's get this over with, shall we?" I said, with enthusiasm as fake as my smile.

We all waited at the door. Daddy came and was escorting Dorota down the aisle and I was to walk behind.

When the doors opened, I was stunned again by the beauty of it all. Until I looked ahead that is. Past Dorota and Daddy, past all the people in the seats, was Chuck. He was staring past everything right to me as well. Angry tears started to well in my eyes. I hated him for screwing everything up. We could have had this and so much more. I could have been the one round with his child, walking down the aisle to forever be his Mrs. Chuck Bass.

I turned away and held my eyes wide open, trying to let the tears dry in my eyes before they spilled over. Shaky breaths were all I was able to manage, but it could be easily played off as excitement for the wedding.

Chuck stared as I walked down the aisle. He watched as if I was his bride, but that would never be the case. His face crumpled as if he had overheard my thoughts. This is playing out nicely, I thought, trying to keep my focus on the plan. He should see what he's going to miss out on forever.

I carefully kept my eyes on Dorota, no matter how deep the hole Chuck was burning through me with his stare.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

He twitched slightly, and I unconsciously looked up at him.

He held my gaze.

"You may kiss the bride."

I tore my eyes away from Chuck to watch Dorota and Vanya kiss for the first time as a married couple. I wanted to pass out from the tornado of emotions destroying me completely.

Once the kiss was done, they held each other at the waists and smiled for the pictures. They walked back down the aisle and to the living room where the party would take place. Me and Chuck followed without anymore glances.

The couple turned around and hugged us both, squeezing me and Chuck fully together. All the breath rush out of me. This was too much for one day.

"One day, you two be married too. And with babies." She released us to put a hand to her pregnant stomach and gave us a smile that wanted to crack her face from such happiness.

"Yeah, someday." Chuck responded much to my horror, and grabbed my waist.

I jumped and moved away from him quickly, disgust clouding my features. Did he really think that would ever happen now?

The couple looked confused, but I didn't even care anymore. I walked away from them towards the tables where everyone was already situated. I needed to talk to Nate.

When I got to the tables I saw that Nate and Serena were sitting together having a heated discussion. I decided to leave them alone and headed straight up the stairs and into my room. Maybe I could hide out there the rest of the day.

I took a seat at my vanity and stared at myself. "_A cool exterior and a fire below",_ Chuck had once said. Those words fit me exactly more at this moment than ever before.

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. I watched Chuck through my mirror as he walked into my room without a single word, but lifted a hand to show me a red square box.

"No, it's not our sex tape." He smirked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I glared at him.

He walked and came up to stand behind me. He silently opened the red box to reveal a gold necklace with gold charms hanging from the chain.

I kept quiet as he took out the jewelry and began to place it around my neck. His fingers lingered.

He looked up at the mirror and I did too. We stared at each other, and we both saw the same thing: Us at my disastrous 17th birthday.

"We have to see this through to the end." He spoke in his husked voice.

I kept my game face. "We already have."

He put his hand on the chair and his head onto my shoulder, his cheek pressed against my own. His face was completely serious.

"Blair, we are magnetic. You can feel it. Our pull is as undeniable as ever." He whispered passionately.

"It's different this time." I hated the weakness in my voice. How could I still love such a manipulative man?

"It doesn't have to be."

I closed my eyes as he whispered to me again.

"I love you. Saying it was hard, but I did it and I never looked back. So now I'm asking you, please do this for me…Please forgive me?" His walls were down and this would be the perfect time to strike.

I opened my eyes and looked him straight in the eyes. I shrugged him off me and stood up. He stood straight as I walked towards him.

"I'm sorry," I spat, watching his face fall to misery. "But I can't." I grabbed a hold of his head and brought it to mine, kissing him with as much passion that it was practically sinful. Just because I was still in love with him, didn't mean he could come out of this unscathed. He was mine to take. "I am so going to hell for this." I whispered against his lips. He laughed shakily. I kissed him again as I pushed him against the wall.

"But at least we won't be lonely in hell."


End file.
